As a device for observing or measuring an object by using an interference optical system, a device has been known which is disclosed in Patent Literature 1. The device disclosed in this literature observes or measures an object on the basis of the amplitude peak of interference fringes by utilizing that the amplitude peak of interference fringes due to a reflected light from an object and a reflected light from a mirror depends on an optical path difference.